Electrical power from a public utility constitutes a necessity in today's society. Often power travels to individual buildings through overhead wires extending from utility poles. These wires experience various hazards. High winds or ice storms can tear the wires from their mountings or break the wires themselves. Trees falling against the power lines can pull them down. Any breakage or dislodging of these wires creates a hazard because of their live electrical current. Contact with a broken power line and the accompanying voltage can cause significant injury or even death. Furthermore, repairing and reconnecting the downed lines requires much time and expense with the power turned off to permit the splicing and reconnecting of the wires. This often necessitates the labor of several workmen and their accompanying equipment to return the wires to a proper condition.